The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a user interface and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a user interface for client terminals for interacting with contacts.
Contacts of a user of a client terminal are stored in a special application designed to store contact information, for example, a phone directory application, or an address application. Some communication applications contain their own contact directory based on the communication medium supported by the communication application, for example, some email clients contain a directory of email addresses of contacts.
To communicate with a certain contact, a user opens up the directory application, looks up the contact based on his/her name, identifies the contact information (e.g., phone number or email), and then contacts the person using a different application (e.g., a voice dialer application or an email client).
Another way of communicating with the contact is to first open up a communication application based on a certain communication medium, for example, an email client. The internal directory of the communication application may be accessed to retrieve the email of the person. The contact may then be communicated with from the communication application using the communication medium details retrieved from the external or internal directory (e.g., phone number, or email).